Green Rhapsody
Green_Rhapsody (known as Cardboard_Boxer on the subreddit) is a player on the HardcoreSMP server. He currently is not affiliated with any factions or groups. Personality Green Rhapsody often switches between the Lawful Neutral and Neutral Good alignments. Although not a griefer himself, he tries to help others in need—both good and bad—whenever possible. He claims to see the role that griefers have in the overall fun of HardcoreSMP. Green considers himself to be a technical pacifist; he'd rather log out in a winning fight than directly kill another player. Despite this, he is not above leading an attacker into a trap when threatened. When carrying too much, he'll leave rewards of gold, food, redstone and other valuables randomly in bases that he encounters by during his travels. He has a terrible sense of direction and has gotten himself lost and stuck many times on the server. Although he has spent most of his time on the server as a loner, Green has previously requested membership to the New Minecraft Republic. Bases and Monuments When was still a noob, Green made a wooden house along the edge of spawn. It was griefed many times before Green himself fell to the sword of RepHenryClay. During the next month, he made a number of hidden, underground bases. Although most of them were never descovered, he soon found the idea of living underground very boring and decided to do away with having bases altogether. As such, he usually has no external storage and carries all of his valuables on his own person. In response to a request on the subreddit"Someone make me a memorial." -- The Champ, Green once point created a grave for a recently fallen serial griefter known as The_Champ. He reportedly found a thank-you sign shortly before being backstabbed by one Champ's alts."I saw your thank you sign just before I was backstabbed, btw. You're welcome." -- Green_Rhapsody Green extended the melon farm completely reworked the animal pens on Noob IslandBefore they Festivalen bombed the place." -- Green_Rhapsody shortly before it was destroyed by another player."fun fact: I just blew that place up with 10 tnts mad?" -- Festivalen He has offered to make a Heroic Statue for Lolocausth in response to a request on the subreddit."If I ever get re-situated I'll try to make a statue for you." -- Green_Rhapsody He is responsible for many Random Crafting Benches, Random Furnaces, and Random Chests of Cobblestone. PVP and Deaths Green has tried to avoid engaging in PVP with other players on the server. He was once attacked by Dakrsonic, having logged in while that particular alt of The_Champ was griefing a public Colosseum. Green logged out before the fight had a chance to begin. He was also attacked once by LogicAndReason, who accused Green of bombing Noob Island. Green was unable to get away and dove underwater before logging out, saying that he'd rather drown that let Logic get "a single diamond off of me.""I'm probably going to drown when I log back in, but I rather that happen then them getting a single diamond off of me." -- Green_Rhapsody Green has signed up to participate in the PvP Tournament on January 7th."Then please add my name to the list :D" -- Green_Rhapsody He has died thrice in his time on this server. His first death was by the hand of RepHenryClay near spawn. His second death was by the hand of Stabber31 near ruins of the aforementioned Colosseum. His third death was caused by xCoyote18, who was told that Green was involved with the bombing of Noob Island."I'm sorry pal. My friends said you were one of the ones who tnt'd the place." -- xCoyote18 Whereabouts and Interactions with other Players Green has spent most of his time as a loner, being a strong proponent of the prime directive. Most of the times that he has encountered other players, he's either run from them, given them food, or logged out. Having left a Cat Music Disk in the home of the player AtomicHandJob, Atomic offered Green free range to his home. For a time Atomic was Green's only known companion on the server. Green at one point stood in spawn, giving noobs the choice between a melon block or an iron block. Two were given iron and three were given melon. One noob, who claimed that he just wanted "life," was given both. Green was led to Noob Island by NMR representative Furthermucker. While there, Green expanded the melon farms, added a book to the local library and completely revamped the animal pens. However, he was later accused of bombing the safe haven"Fun Fact: L&R saw you did it. We were trying to protect it. Why would L&R destroy his own work? ಠ_ಠ" -- Yutew and was executed by xCoyote18 for his alleged crimesText Post "Framed and Killed" on the Subreddit by Green_Rhapsody. Another player (Festivalen on the subreddit; identified as Emil by JoelTheMole"I was around when Emil blew it up." -- JoelTheMole) later admited to being the bomber and denied association with Green."LMAO, i fucking tnt'd that shit place, and now i've fucked it up more. Good way to kill your own friend LOL." -- Festivalen References Category:Players